Never Given a Chance
by WhiteMoonDragon
Summary: The gang finds a dead girl in a field one day, but when Kagome aproaches her, they find out she died protecting her baby, newborn inu hanyou baby that is. Refusing to let the baby die, Kagome takes care of her. But why does Naraku want her?
1. A Mother's Love

A/N: Uh, I should really be working on Temporary Living Conditions, shouldn't I? Well, anyways, here's a really cute story, Never Given a Chance. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. (love that phrase!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mother's Love**

"Inuyasha," Kagome whines. "Can we please stop and take a break? My feet are killing me!"

"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha. We've been walking for hours without any stops." Sango states. "After all, we are _weak _humans." Kagome and Sango giggle. A few weeks ago they had come across a large ogre, a powerful one too. Inuyasha had been rendered unconscious by a blow to the head, and Kagome and Sango killed him in a matter of seconds. And ever since then, they seized every opportunity to bring it up.

Inuyasha gives a soft snort. "Keh, you wanted to get to your time before sundown." Inuyasha says with a smirk as he looks over his shoulder at Kagome.

Kagome stops walking and places her hands on her hips, mimicking his glare too. "Are you purposely being a smart ass, or has it just become natural over the years?"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara take advantage of the argument and sit down underneath a large oak.

"So how long do you think this one will last?" Sango asks Miroku.

"I'm not a general's soldier, you can only expect so much!" Kagome yells. "I also have to balance school! Keep in mind I'm giving up the most crucial years of my life willingly!"

"Ah not to long." Miroku says confidently.

After traveling for just over three years with the two, they had come to realize three things: 1. Their arguments lasted roughly five minutes. 2. There is never any violence (unless you count verbal) 3. They **always** end with a sit.

Miroku holds up his hand, counting down with his fingers. "5...4...3...2...1-"

"SIT!" Thud.

Sango gives Miroku a high five. "Three out of three this week, good job."

Inuyasha and Kagome glare at them. Well, Kagome does, Inuyasha can only glare at the dirt.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Kagome asks in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yep." Shippo says confidently. He lays down with his arms behind his head.

The subjugation spell wears off and Inuyasha sits up. "Well enjoy it while it lasts, because we-" He stops suddenly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome says slowly. "What is it?"

He ignores her, focusing on the terrible smell. He stands, nose in the air, looking for the direction of scent. _It's fresh, human too._ He stops, facing the direction of the setting sun. "I smell blood. Human blood, but not a lot." He takes off in the direction of the scent.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells. She takes off after him, the others right behind her.

_The blood is from only one human, but it's a hell of a lot of blood!_ He bursts into a field and stops dead in his tracks.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asks when she reaches his side. She takes a couple of deep breathes, then looks at the field. She's stunned at the sight.

In the middle of the field lays a woman. She can't be over twenty and is dressed in every day villager's clothes. But that's not all. She's laying on her stomach, arrows protruding from her back along with several deep gashes. Blood covers her garments and surrounds her in a dark crimson pool.

"Oh my god." Sango says in a gasp from Kagome's side.

Kagome slowly walks up to the dead girl.

"She was attacked by the people in her village." Inuyasha stats, still on the edge of the field.

Everyone except Kagome looks at him, she's too focused on the sight before her.

"The arrows are made from chicken feathers and oak, they're homemade."

Kagome stands next to the woman. "Can we at least give her a proper burial?" She asks._ This poor girl, betrayed by her own village. The least we can do for her is give her a proper place to rest._

A soft, weak cry comes from beneath the body.

All six of them jump.

Kagome kneels and she gently rolls the woman's body to the side. A small baby lays in a tattered blanket, covered in blood. She's crying and covered in numerous cuts.

But that's not all.

She has fuzzy black hair and ears, inu ears that is. She's an inu hanyou, a baby inu-hanyou. And her mother had been killed. And from the looks of it, she had been killed protecting her baby. And the only reason why the villagers hadn't killed the baby, is they believed that they could torture the hanyou even more by starving it to death.

Kagome carefully picks the baby up, cradling her against her chest. The baby continues to cry, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, exposing bare gums. She's so small, she can't be any bigger then the tips of her fingers to her elbow.

She stands, facing her friends. All of them have a stunned look.

"Her mother died protecting her." Kagome states, lifting her arm holding the baby a little to show them. "The villagers never intended to kill her mother, only her. Instead of giving up her baby, she ran, taking her with her. She can't be no more then a day old. The least we can do is carry out her final wishes, having her live. This baby never had a chance, we can giver her a chance. Every living being disserves a chance at life." Kagome states with tears in her eyes. "She doesn't even have a name."

Sango and Miroku look at each other, then at Inuyasha.

He sighs heavily when all eyes fall on him. "We can't keep her." He states flatly. Before anyone can object, he speaks again. "She's a baby, she needs a mother to feed her and raise her. We're constantly traveling and going into danger, we'd be risking her life every second."

"But no one will take her as their own. She's a hanyou, and you of all people should know and understand that. And no matter where she'll go, she'll always have her life at risk. No human village will accept her, they'll ostracize her if not kill her! And no youkai will take her, they see them as worthless beings. _We_ are her only chance at life, and you know it." Kagome states softly, looking at the baby the entire time. She stops crying. Her mouth shuts and she stops squirming in her arms. Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes open, showing the most brilliant jade green eyes. She looks up at Kagome, studying her.

Inuyasha watches as Kagome smiles down at the baby. He gives a heavy sigh. There's no way he can change the young miko's mind. Besides, she's right. The baby hanyou would never have a family or a happy life. "Just figure out how to feed her and lets get going." He states flatly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome says as she looks up at him.

* * *

A/N: Yah, yah. I know it's short, but the first chapters of my stories are always short. Trust me, they will get longer.

Review please!


	2. Provoked Murder

A/N: OMG! Thank you soooooooooo much you guys! (hugs) 11 reviews! When I checked my inbox, I fell out of my chair squealing so loud that my parents came in and stared at me like I was insane! (maybe I was) lol. Also, today is my birthday! (happy dance) That's why this chapter is up so soon!(at least I think so)Ok, enough of that, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own my imagination…which includes the baby! (claps) I'm one step closer to owning Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Provoked Murder**

Her lips move in rhythm with her tongue on Kagome's index finger with a tiny hand holding onto it. Her eyes are shut tight, showing the cutest expression of frustration from not getting any milk. And oversized ears, the cutest part of all, twitch slightly every time a breeze blows by.

She'd been sucking on Kagome's finger for a while, so it's obvious she's hungry. Kagome would pull her finger out of the baby's mouth, being that it feels pruned to it's limits, but it would only result in hungry crying.

_Where the heck is Sango?_ Kagome thinks as she surveys the field.

Inuyasha and Miroku are finishing burying the baby's mother and Shippo is picking wild flowers growing nearby. Sango had left as soon as they realized the baby was hungry. She planned on going to a nearby village to get milk from a cow, and apparently she's having trouble, she'd been gone for half an hour!

Kagome hears whimpering coming from the baby.

"I know you're hungry sweetie I'm sorry." Kagome says as she looks down at her. Her jade green eyes are looking up at her. Kagome smiles down at her. "I swear, you are the cutest baby in the world." She says softly.

* * *

"I'll never understand Naraku as long as I live." Kagura grumbles. She shifts her feather to catch a breeze and drifts higher into the sky. 

"His ways may be hard to understand, but either way, me must follow his orders." Kanna says in her usual monotone.

Kagura gives a heavy groan. "I can't stand him. We constantly do his dirty work while he sits back in his castle twiddling his thumbs!" Kagura yells.

"We're approaching our destination." Kanna says softly, cutting off Kagura's ranting.

Kagura looks down. "Back again, yippee." She says in a sarcastic tone.

**Flashback**

"Dance of the dragons!" Several small tornados rip through the villager's fields, destroying their crops. "Now shut up and stand still, it'll make things a hell of a lot easier!" Kagura yells at the villagers. She snaps her fan shut and Kanna stands silently at her side.

The villagers gasp and back away. Mothers hold their children close and the men stand in front of them, trying to keep a defense between Kagura and their families.

Kagura looks over the people, searching for the woman Naraku described. She spots her, holding a baby in her arms like Naraku said. _That must be her._ "You there!" She points at the woman.

She looks up at Kagura and everyone moves out of her line of vision.

"You recently gave birth to a hanyou child, right?" Kagura states.

"Y-yes." She stutters. "W-what do you want with her?"

"To take her with us of course. The child poses great untapped power. Give her up willingly now, or we'll come back to take her by force." Kagura states.

The woman shakes her head without a second's worth of thought, gripping her baby even closer to her chest.

"So you've made your choice? We'll be back in two days." Kagura holds her feather above her head. The wind blows around her and Kanna and both disappear into the sky.

**End Flashback**

"Why did Naraku want us to come back in a few days to get the baby? It's just one small baby and a mother, we could have got the child easily!" Kagura says to no one in particular.

"Look." Kanna says softly.

Kagura turns to her. "Look at what?" She snaps.

She holds her mirror a little higher and turns it a quarter turn to the side. The mirror turns gray, then flecks of color begin to appear. It's an image of the woman with her baby. She's holding her baby to her chest and backing away from the men of the village. The men are angry and glaring at her.

"Just give the child up wench! It's a hanyou for god's sake!" One yells at her.

"No! She's my child and I won't let that youkai have her!" The woman yells back.

Another man comes up to her and slaps her across the face. "Damn it vile woman, you'll kill us all if you don't give that child up! That youkai woman said she'll come in a few days to take the child by force, meaning she'll kill us all!" He screams.

"No!" She says again.

"Very well." A voice says from behind her. "You've sealed your fate."

The woman screams in pain and takes off, away from the enraged men. The gash across her back bleeding freely, leaving a thin trail behind her.

"Get her!" The man that was behind her says. He holds up a bloodied arrow and chases the woman.

The mirror flickers again and shows the woman laying in a field. Dead. Her baby is under her left arm, covered in blood with the blanket over her. She's crying loudly.

"Keh, incompetent fool." A man says. He spits on the woman's body, then walks away laughing.

"But what about the baby?" Another man asks.

The man stops walking but doesn't face the others. "Nothing. Let the vile being starve to death."

The others walk away and Kanna's mirror flickers back to it's normal state.

"So Naraku wanted us to provoke the baby and it's mother's death, why send us back?" Kagura says in an annoyed tone.

Kanna shakes her head. "The baby isn't dead."

Kagura lifts an eyebrow.

She points down at the field where the mother was killed.

Inuyasha and the others are there. The monk and Inuyasha are standing by a pile of dirt while the fox child places flowers on it. The monk bows his head and seems to be saying a prayer. The young miko is sitting on the edge, holding a bundle in her arms. The fire cat and taijiya land near her and hand something to her. The miko laughs and tilts the item the taijiya gave her to the bundle.

_That's the hanyou child!_ Kagura realizes. _So they came across the dead woman and found the baby. They must have decided to take care of her._

"Look familiar?" Kanna asks softly.

"No, why should it?" Kagura says as she looks back at the albino child.

Again, Kanna tilts her mirror and it flickers to show an image. This time, it shows the inside of a shrine house. On the back wall, an old sheet of parchment paper is hung, traced in gold and surrounded with sacred objects.

"Now does it?" Kanna asks.

Kagura's eyes widen. She looks back at Inuyasha and the others, then back at Kanna's mirror.

"The prophecy!" She squeaks.

The mirror flickers again, Naraku appearing this time.

"I assume the prophecy is being foretold." He states coldly.

"Yes, the prophecy shall be upheld." Kagura states coldly.

* * *

A/N: Yah…yet again, short chapter. The next one should be longer. Thanks again to all you guys for reviewing! Reviews for this chapter too please! See you guys soon! 


	3. Names and Travel

A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I hit a writers block half way through this chapter and my computer broke twice! (groans) So, without anymore of my babble, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Only an overused imagination people.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Names and Travel**

"Do you want me to carry your pack, Kagome?" Sango asks gently.

"Yes, please." Kagome replies with a small grin. "I guess I underestimated the weight of my backpack with the weight of the baby."

Sango gives a small laugh and helps her friend slid her pack off before slipping it on her shoulders over Hiraikotsu.

"How much further to Kaede's village?" Shippo pipes up from Miroku's shoulder.

"Not till after sun down." Inuyasha grumbles. "And it'll be even longer if we have to stop again to get milk for the pup."

"I've told you already," Sango rolls her eyes. "I got enough milk to feed her till we get to Kaede's. I practically milked the cow dry."

"Keh." He turns his nose up and continues down the road.

The group remains silent for a few minutes.

"She needs a name."

Everyone looks at him.

"Well it's true." Shippo chirps. "If she's going to stay with us, we can't just call her pup."

"I agree with Shippo." Miroku adds. "And if I may say, I believe her name should be Mitsukai."

"Why Mitsukai?" Sango asks.

"She must have been guarded by an angle to survive so long without her mother let alone when the villagers came after her. So it seems to suit her well."

"Makes sense, but I like Enzeru." She replies.

"Enzeru? I like Enju" Shippo adds.

"Megumi seems to fit best." Miroku argues.

"Who deemed you worthy of deciding her name?" Sango snaps.

"Yeah!" Shippo hops up onto Sango's shoulder to seem more intimidating, as well as be on the winning side.

The three of them argue back and forth about the name, claiming there's was best.

The baby's ears swivel towards the source of the sounds, as though knowing they were talking about her. She turns her head towards Kagome's chest and burrows into the warmth. Kagome only smiles down at the baby. The names given out all seemed to fit perfectly. She shifts the infant to her other arm once the tips of her fingers start to go numb, waiting patiently and observing her friends argue.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was getting impatient. Since arguing seemed to be of higher importance, they had stopped…again! Even Kagome was sitting on the sidelines listening to the arguments with a goofy grin on her face.

_'Alright, I am not going to let something this stupid keep me from getting to the village! I'm hungry!' _Inuyasha glares at his friends. "Megumi!" He yells.

Everyone turns and looks at him, even the baby opens her eyes.

"There, it fits all of the names you three threw out. Now lets get going!" He turns on his heals and continues down the dirt road, storming, actually.

"Megumi." Kagome whispers. She looks down at the baby in her arms. "I like it. Do you?" The baby looks up at her. She sneezes and one of her jet-black ears flop over her eye. Giggling, Kagome says, "I take that as a yes."

"I like it as well. For once, Inuyasha solved an argument, rather then start it." Miroku states.

"I heard that monk!" He yells from down the road.

Everyone stats to laugh as they follow the hanyou to Kaede's village.

"I see, but ye do understand that a large burden has been placed upon ye shoulders, aye?" Kaede looks thought her one good eye at the younger miko across the fire pit.

"Not a burden." Kagome says softly, trying not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms. "More like a challenge."

"But caring for a baby will be difficult, Kagome. Ye even said it yourself, women don't typically become mothers in your time till much later. Finding milk alone will take much time, as well as keeping her safe when in battle." Kaede replies. "And she is a hanyou, she may need to be raised different then a human baby."

"Then Inuyasha can help." Kagome states.

Inuyasha sits up with a stunned look. "What do you mean me! No way am I raising the pup! You were the one who wanted her in the first place!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hisses. "Keep your voice down, Megumi is sleeping."

"Keh." He turns away from her, glaring a hole into the closest wall.

Kagome rolls her eyes.

Sango decides to change the subject. "Have you heard any rumors lately about Naraku or the jewel shards?"

"Actually, many of the youkai in near by areas have been keeping quiet lately. Probably from sensing large amounts of energy typical of Naraku. Priests and priestesses, like myself, have been sensing this as well. But before anything can be decided what to do about it, it's gone. This has been going on for about a week. Energy masses in and out in seconds."

"Odd. Usually Naraku stays in one place, sending out others to do his dirty work. But those are usually weaker youkai that he can manipulate easily." Miroku taps his chin in thought. "Maybe he's planning something."

Kaede shrugs. "If he is, we know little about what he's planning, because that's all we've heard."

"Either way, thanks for the notice. It could be nothing, but we'll keep that in mind lady Kaede." Sango leans against a transformed Kirara and prepares for sleep. "It's late though, and we should get to sleep."

Miroku leans against a wall and shuts his eyes. "Good idea Sango. We've had a long day."

Inuyasha leans against the door frame and Kaede lays down on her mat in the back of the hut. But Kagome pulls out towels, rags, and other miscellaneous cloths and prepares a bed for Megumi. As soon as she places her down, she lays closer to the fire to make up for the lack of warmth from her blankets.

But after about a half hour, Megumi starts to whimper. Kagome gets up right away and tries to consoul her.

"She wants to sleep with you." A hushed voice says.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

"Megumi, she wants to sleep with you. Pups typically want to spend every second with their mother. Their scent alone makes them feel more secure because they're just starting to sense their surroundings."

Kagome looks down at Megumi. Her face is glowing slightly from the beams of moonlight coming from the windows and her jade eyes are focused on her. Kagome lays down again, cradling Megumi in her arms as she lay on her side.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She mumbles sleepily. Her breath brushes by one of Megumi's ears, causing her to flick it back.

_'Maybe Kaede is right about this being harder then I originally thought. I'll go home tomorrow morning and talk to mom, I'm sure she'll have plenty of advice.' _Kagome thinks lazily as she starts to doze off.

Although Kagome didn't know it, that was the start to a very long night; and it wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter sucked, but I have a lot of ideas for the future! And I bet no one will guess what the twist is! (grins evilly) I promise I'll work faster on the rest of the chapters! See you guys soon! 


	4. Heading Home

A/N: I'm truly sorry for not updating in almost a year. I'm also sure many of you don't want to see my excuse but if you do, visit my profile. To those who are still with this story despite my absence, I have no clue how to thank you. It means a lot to me that there are still people out there who enjoy my work enough to stay with it and I all I can give you is my undying gratitude. So thank you, and please forgive me for my absence.

Also, I meant to put this on the last chapter, but these are the meanings of the names thrown out: Mitsukai: angle, Enzeru: life (as in good life), Enju: life (as in long life), Megumi: blessing.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Heading Home**

Kagome yawns for what feels like the trillionth time this morning. Megumi had woken up and cried what felt like every two hours because she was hungry. Of course, Kagome wasn't the only one who was woken up by Megumi's cries.

"I'm tired." Shippo says while yawning.

"We know Shippo." Miroku mumbles lazily. "We are too."

"I'm really sorry you guys." Kagome tilts the small glass jar to Megumi. She keeps her thumb over the lip, though, so there is only a small space to allow Megumi to drink the milk.

"It's not your fault Kagome. She's a baby." Sango assures her friend.

"Well, maybe going to my time for a few days may help. My mom can give me advice, I can get supplies, and you guys can treasure the silent nights while I'm gone." Kagome looks up at the tree that Inuyasha is perched in, waiting for him to start yelling that she can't go home. But after a few seconds, she realizes he isn't going to say anything. In fact, it seemed as though he hadn't been listening. Sure his eyes were looking down at her, but he showed no sign of hearing what she had said.

-------------

(meanwhile)

He couldn't understand it.

He looks down at his friends.

Something about that pup was the source, he knew that. But not what exactly it was. Was it the fact that she was a hanyou? No, that wasn't it, he'd met other hanyou and neither of them made him feel this way. What about the fact that they were now lugging around a baby? No, that wasn't it either, sure it made him mad that it slowed down their search for the jewel shards and Naraku, but that wasn't the main thing that kept tugging at the back of his mind.

He growls lightly in annoyance. Why the hell couldn't he figure it out?! He takes a deep breath through his nose to calm down and freezes. That's it! It wasn't the circumstances or anything like that, it was her scent! He takes another deep breath. Now he was sure about it. It was her scent that was irking him. Through a third breath, an icy blast runs down his spine while at the same time making his blood boil. Inuyasha is stunned, he'd never felt anything like that. Something was definitely up with the pup.

"Inuyasha?"

He snaps back into reality and realizes that he'd been staring at his friends the entire time.

"What?" He snaps.

"You aren't going to protest about me going home?" Kagome asks, a small, hopeful grin spread across her face.

_'What!?'_ His eyes widen. "Why the hell do you want to go home?!"

Kagome's smile instantly drops into a frown. "To get supplies from home. And to get help from my mom. She can give me a lot of advice in raising Megumi."

"Keh! What's there that you don't have here?"

"Lots of things that will make raising Megumi easier! And if you come, it'll take less time."

Inuyasha glares at her.

"I'm going no matter what." Kagome says as she stands. "Sure I've babysat over the years, but this is longer then just a few hours. Who would be better to get advice from then someone who's given birth and raised two kids? I'd also like to get some decent baby bottles, it would making feeding Megumi less messy." Kagome raises her hand holding the jar, it's covered in milk and drool.

Inuyasha turns and glares to the side.

Kagome sighs and turns to go. "I'll be back in a few days, come if you want Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" She stops and turns back to her friends.

"Kagome, are you sure that Megumi will pass through the well? After all, Shippo wasn't able to even though he had the Shikon shards with him." Miroku nods towards Inuyasha. "So far only Inuyasha and you can pass and we have yet to figure out why, are you sure you want to risk Megumi not passing?"

Kagome gives a small smile. "I shocked you think so low of me Miroku." Miroku looks ashamed. "I gave this plenty of thought. Every time Inuyasha and I pass, we reach the other side with everything we started with. Clothes, food, and so on." Kagome looks down at Megumi, sound asleep in her arms. "I'm pretty sure she can pass with me because she's so small, smaller then my backpack. So why would my backpack pass and not her? Especially since she'll be much closer to me and held tightly rather then hanging off my shoulders and only touching my back."

Sango looks convinced. "Makes sense to me."

Inuyasha leaps down from the tree and looks at her. Surprisingly, he looks hesitant at the idea. "Still sounds risky." He points to Kagome's backpack. "You're backpack isn't alive. The well may allow only the two of us to pass and then whatever _items_ we have."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?"

Inuyasha turns away again and Kagome could have sworn she saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What if the two of us hold her? That way when we pass she'll be between us and maybe whatever allows us to pass will go around us with her included."

Kagome frowns in confusion. Both holding her? That's nothing big, so why was Inuyasha acting as though…OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! Kagome immediately glances to the side and can feel her own blush surfacing.

Shippo looks back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. He was confused. What could make them embarrassed about extra precautions when going through the well? He rubs his cheek at the memory of when he tried to pass through. Not fun.

Sango lets out a heavy sigh. At this rate they'd stand here till dusk.

"Come on you two!" Inuyasha and Kagome immediately look up. "It's getting close to midday and I'm sure Kaede is beginning to wonder where we are." Sango turns and begins to walk towards the well. Miroku follows her with Shippo on his shoulder and Kirara at his heels. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

After a few seconds though, Kagome looks away and begins to follow the others, leaving Inuyasha on his own. He lets out a heavy sigh and begins to follow as well. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

Everyone looks down into the well. For some reason it gave everyone an eerie feeling at the moment.

"Well staring at it isn't going to tell us if Inuyasha's theory will work." Kagome finally says. Everyone turns and stares at her. "Well it's true." She mumbles.

Inuyasha groans and puts her backpack on. "Then let's go already!"

Kagome sighs and wraps the blanket tighter around Megumi, still sound asleep. Why she didn't sleep like this last night was beginning to bug her.

Inuyasha then hesitantly wraps his arms around Kagome with Megumi cradled in her arms and leaned against his shoulder beneath his chin.

He then leaps into the air and begins the decent down the well. He can feel Kagome flinch in his arms when the lip of the well zips by and he shuts his own eyes, praying that the three of them will pass through.

He feels the familiar pull in his gut and weightless feeling of passing through, so he opens his eyes. There in his arms is Kagome, eyes still squeezed shut and to his relief, so is Megumi. Her jade green eyes are looking at the waves of blues and purples floating by with great aw. She even reaches out in an attempt to grab the sparks of light hovering nearby. And for a moment, Inuyasha can feel the stress and anger within him disappear and give way to a smile.

* * *

A/N: There, that's the fruit of two days of typing because I feel you guys deserve the rest of the story. There is no guarantee that I will be updating frequently, but I promise I will try as hard as I can. Thank you, and please review. 


End file.
